Counting on forever
by daughterofthantos
Summary: Annabeth was someone else before.Who was she before Annabeth chase?She and Percy will help each other no matter ey count on each other forever.
1. Isabelle's escape

O **kay so I wanted to do new pjo demigods but that wouldn't seem that interesting,and I've always wondered if the pjo characters were in one of their rebirth lives,trying to for the isles of yeah...**

Annabeth as: Isabelle

ISABELLE POV

I I've been stuck in this tower forever with nothing much to do.

Well,nothing except singing,re-reading the few books we have and doing all the house work.

I love singing and reading don't get me this is just torture.

I want to be free from my neglecting family.

At least I'm going to get out.I'm not stupid.I have sneeked out a couple of times with only one scratch on my arm,spraining my ankle and destroying 2 strawberry bushes.

Perfect...

Anyways this is my plan.

There is dude who comes to my tower and sings to me. Cliche but whatever,it's nice.

So first step...

I will take my dagger and strap it to my arm,hiding it under the sleeve of my dress.

Then I will hammer in a nail above the window.

Tie a rope to it.

Slide down.

Breath in the fresh air and be dramatic.

Then ride off to happily ever after on Midnight(Alex's black horse).

It would be easier if I could just walk this isn't possible because the twins are light sleepers and will alert my door is Literally next to their rooms which happen to not have top of that,a bell rings when you open the door.

Now all I have to do is wait for Alex,who will come at midnight.

*Sigh*

You know how difficult it is waiting.

I've brushed my long brown hair a million times,looking at my reflection,and noticing how excited my dark grey eyes look.

I've hammered in the nail.

Made lunch for my father,step-monster,and evil twin sisters.

Ate some leftover food that nobody could manage to eat.

Glared at my step mother.

Attached the rope.

I play with my dagger, so it's the shiniest glowing blue blade ever to be seen.

I strap it on my arm with a strap of grey it again and again.

I've packed my leather bag with my grey dress,a brown skirt,a white blouse,A dark blue skirt,a green dress,a brown dress,a clean handkerchief (don't ask me why,it just seemed right ),3 apples,a small loaf of bread,a can of strawberry jam,and finally a pouch filled with a few drachmas.

The bag is overstuffed but I need the stuff.

The midnight bell rings on the clock down stairs.I sit on the window sill looking out at the dark and the stars shine bright,making the sky look like it has drops of gold glitter sprayed on it.

"IZZYYYY,"Alex whisper yells.

I look down and see him. He's seated on Midnight and is grinning.

He gestures me to come down.

I wrap hands around the rope,gripping it hard as I climb down.I calculate each move I make for the fear on falling.

I reach the ground and whisper yell,"Whooooo!"

Alex laughs,wrapping his arms around me.

I can't believe it!

FREEDOMMMMM!

As I climb on the horse I wish I'd known freedom wasn't going to be that easy.

I'd have to work harder.

 **It was fun to write.I hope you guys like this and I can't wait to update this review,fav,and follow.I really like your suggestions,encouragements,and comments.**

 **SO byeeeeee**


	2. Ashyllyn's plan

**NEW CHAPTERRRRR! Just to clear up any confusion this isn't right after the first chaper,the characters are different but it's still Percy and Annabeth.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own PJO**

Location: The Ancient Bridge

 _ **Ashyllyn POV:**_

"Ashyyyyyy,"screamed Josh.

"What's to you,"I replied smiling.

"I have a surprise for you later"

I plastered another one of my trademark fake smiles as he ran off to who knows where.

I hate surprises.I kinda hate everything now since I had a glimpse of the truth. Just a glimpse flipped my life over. I used to be happy,cheery,and protected.

Now I know the truth. I saw the darkness with my own eyes,witnessed the truth,and everything shattered into a million pieces like glass.

I don't even know if I can pick the shards back up.

I don't know whether or not I regret my decisions.

I'm a curious person.I decided to take a little trip.

I got the knowledge I that was supposed to be good then why am I so freakin scared?

Sighing,I tie my long blonde hair into a braid,looking into the mirror wondering who I'll be next.

Who's going to die next?

I have the intelligence to know that death is coming,darkness wishes to rise,and the stars keep fading.

I don't know whether the information I have is going to benefit anyone.I do know that I won't let anyone get slaughtered.

Atleast not without a fight...

I'll fight for you my friend.I know you're still here with me because you wer-are my other half no matter you may not still be here with me,never again walking on the stone of the great bridges,you'll watch out for me from the stars in which you rest on.

I'll keep your memory with me,never forgetting you,never forgetting the sound of your laugh,or your lopsided grin.

If I could have anything it would be you.

Stupid idiot sacrificing yourself.

NO,I tell myself.I can't think about already happened.I can't change the past...maybe I can change the if something seems off I'll do what I have to.

I have a plan...

 ** _JUSTIN POV:_**

I'm stuck.I have to get out.

I'm an idiot for getting here anyways.

It's not like anybody would care if I a nobody.I live near the waters,the poorest of the bridges,I'm the kind of person that is looked down on.

Maybe...somebody would remember the boy who was to loyal for his own would get me out would if she knew.

I don't care about me living or not,I care about what's going to happen to the great friends are going to get hurt.

I have to warn someone.

I have to fight for everyone.

 **SO YOU LIKE IT? Tell me what you think is 's the evil mastermind behind all of this? Okay so please review,favorite,and follow.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.I was thinking of adding one of the do you prefer?**


End file.
